You boyfriend Return Policy (Traducción)
by leby
Summary: Blaine le pide ayuda a los Warblers y no obtiene la respuesta que esperaba. Cambios en los sucesos del capitulo 5x01. 'Kurtbastian'


**Nota de la traductora:**_ Lo que para mi deberia haber sucedido en 5x01. Gracias a Catie por autorizarme a traducir este One Shot. _

_Link original (http)(:)(/)(/)(colfergotback).(tumblr).(c)om/post/63653596467 *eliminarparentesis*_

* * *

Había una constante batalla entre dos lados de la mente de Sebastian desde que se había empezado a comportarse bien, y honestamente, estaba comenzando a cansarlo. Pero, con la partida de Hunter estaba de nuevo como líder de los Warblers y no iba a hacer nada para poner en peligro esa posición.

Bueno, al menos, eso era lo que había planeado, hasta que Blaine irrumpió a través de las pesadas puertas en la sala de ensayo con un grupo de McKinley detrás de él. Blaine lucía emocionado por algo y por alguna razón en el estómago de Sebastian se retorció ante eso, y no de una buena manera. No podía evitar preguntarse porque había intentado tanto llegar a los pantalones de Blaine el año pasado; especialmente ahora que sabía que definitivamente había ido por la persona incorrecta.

Sebastian intentó hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse firme mientras Blaine hablaba, mientras hacía su petición, y cuando finalmente lo supo, el estómago de Sebastian se cayó.

Él y Kurt habían regresado.

Él quería casarse con Kurt.

Él quería que los Warblers lo ayudaran en la propuesta.

Mirando al grupo, vio rostros emocionados y Trent empezó a hablar, pero algo dentro de Sebastian despertó y se puso de pie para interponerse entre Trent y Blaine. "Trent, pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que yo hablaría," dijo en una voz que bordeaba lo sarcástico pero honestamente a este punto ya no se podía contener.

Blaine lo miró con esos gigantes ojitos de cachorro y Sebastian luchó por no hacer una mueca de desprecio.

"No podemos ayudarte, Blaine," dijo fríamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y tratando de no sonreír ante los gritos de asombro en la habitación.

El rostro de Blaine cayó, "¿Por qué no?"

Ante eso, Sebastian sí sonrió.

Su cerebro rápido se llenó de recuerdos de sus vacaciones donde él y sus padres habían ido; recuerdos de una hermosa piel pálida tendida frente a él en sabanas oscuras, de altos suspiros entrecortados y gemidos bajos que llenaban sus oídos, de uñas perfectas arañando su espalda. Fueron unos días maravillosos, si fuera un hombre más sentimental hubiera lo hecho durar más. Pero ahora, mirando a Blaine, se dio cuenta que él no lo sabe, que no le han contado. Y eso hacía todo mejor, y mucho más fácil volver a comportarse como antes, aunque solo sea por un segundo.

"Porque me acosté con tu novio."

* * *

"¿Te acostaste con Sebastian?"

El repentino estallido detrás de él sorprendió a Kurt lo suficiente como para escupir su café en la mesa frente a él. Aun le quedaban un par de días en la ciudad antes de que tuviera que volverse a Nueva York para tomar el último exámen de Historia del Teatro, así que había decidido pasar el día en Lima Bean tratando de aclarar su mente por un rato y volver al trabajo cuando vuelva a casa.

No había contado con que Blaine iba a irrumpir en el local gritando sobre sus escapadas sexuales cuando no estaban juntos.

Lentamente, Kurt se giró para ver a Blaine con una mirada desquiciada.

Y un Sebastian petulante detrás de él.

El rostro de Kurt se calentó mientras miraba a Sebastian; recuerdos de las noches envueltos en las sabanas rápidamente inundaron su mente. Aclaró su garganta y volvió su mirada a Blaine. "Blaine," empezó con calma, respirando lentamente, "Siéntate y deja de gritar, la gente va a empezar a mirar."

Blaine resopló por un momento y se volvió a mirar a Sebastian antes de dejarse caer en la silla frente a Kurt; Sebastian casi inmediatamente se sentó en una silla entre ellos, mirando a uno y a otro con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro que hizo a Kurt fruncir los labios.

"Tuviste sexo con Sebastian," Blaine dijo claramente.

Sebastian resopló y sonrió mientras añadía, "Mucho sexo."

Las botas que cubrían los pies de Kurt se encontraron en un golpe contra la pantorrilla de Sebastian bajo la mesa.

Volviéndose a Blaine, Kurt frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza, "¿Qué importa si lo hice o no? Al menos espere a que no estuviéramos juntos antes de acostarme con alguien más."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y su rostro cayó, lucía dolido; pero por alguna razón, Kurt no se sentía tan mal como pensó que lo haría. Nunca habían tenido una conversación acerca de lo que había sucedido – otra que no sea que Blaine lo había engañado y que si Kurt hubiera estado más atento no hubiera sucedido.

Incluso Sebastian hizo un sonido de sorpresa, no seguro de que decir.

Pero Kurt finalmente sintió una oleada de confianza y respiró profundamente mientras sus brazos cruzaban su pecho. "Si, Sebastian y yo tuvimos sexo unas semanas atrás durante sus vacaciones de primavera. ¿Y qué? Tengo diecinueve años, estaba soltero, me encontré con un chico atractivo – Smythe te juro que si sonríes o dices algo te voy a patear más arriba de la pantorrilla – y decidi dejarme llevar y pasarla bien," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y levantando ambas cejas en dirección a Blaine. "Así que, ahora que lo sabes, ¿estas feliz?"

Blaine pestañeó lentamente y sacudió su cabeza antes de susurrar un simple, "No."

Kurt se burló y giró sus ojos, "Si, bueno, la vida es dura. Siento que estés enojado de que haya tenido sexo con alguien mientras no estábamos juntos; pero tu lo hiciste mientras estábamos juntos."

"¡¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?!" Blaine dijo de un golpe, su rostro se estaba llenando de rojo.

Levantando ambas cejas, Kurt se inclinó y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa. "¿Por qué sigo diciendo eso?" preguntó, pestañeando lentamente, "Porque creo que debería. Porque tú no hablas de eso. Porque actúas como si fuera mi culpa que no hayas podido mantener tus pantalones puestos durante dos semanas. Porque sé que lo hiciste por despecho. No pude estar atento a ti las veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días a la semana entonces tuviste sexo con el primer chico que te dio su atención. Dios, no sé qué estoy haciendo. Aún estoy enojado contigo. Supuestamente me amabas."

"Te amo," Blaine insistió, con sus ojos suplicantes.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza y respiró profundamente. Por un momento, había olvidado por completo que Sebastian aún seguía en la mesa con ellos y estaba seguro que Blaine también lo había olvidado. "No engañas a alguien que amas y menos lo culpas por engañarlo," dijo, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. Se detuvo y miró la mesa, sus ojos y sus expresiones se suavizaron. "Lo siento, Blaine," dijo después de un momento, "No puedo hacer esto. No puedo volver contigo. Voy a volver a Nueva York donde estaré trabajando y yendo a la universidad y no seré capaz de estar a tu entera disposición y llamarte y, honestamente, no confió en ti."

Lentamente, se levantó y miró entre Blaine y Sebastian antes de girar y encaminarse a la salida de la cafetería hacia su auto.

La mesa estuvo quieta, hasta que Sebastian volvió a su antiguo ser una vez más.

"Espero que puedas devolver ese anillo."

Blaine se giró y miró fijamente a Sebastian, quien solo se rio. Sebastian se puso de pie, colocando una mano en el hombro de Blaine. "Buena suerte con eso, viejo amigo, pero yo tengo a un nuevo Kurt soltero y necesito atraparlo antes de que se vaya a Nueva York," dijo con un guiñó, antes de apurarse a la salida, esperando alcanzar a Kurt antes de que abandone el estacionamiento.


End file.
